The SA OAIC catalyzes scientific discoveries, promotes education and mentorship, and partners with other scientists and the community at large to develop novel interventions to improve the health, quality of life, and independence of older Americans. The LAC monitors, stimulates, sustains, evaluates, and reports progress toward the SA OAIC's goal through the following Specific Aims: 1) Provide logistical support and promote operational cohesiveness to our OAIC; 2) Promote research protocol adherence and maintain regulatory compliance with university and governmental policies for the responsible conduct of OAIC-supported research; 3) Disseminate the scientific innovation accomplished by OAIC investigators, inside and outside our institution, regarding the latest knowledge on geroscience and promotion of healthy life extension; 4) Stimulate and facilitate interdisciplinary collaboration among OAIC investigators, cores, committees, and projects, to advance basic science in aging biology from the bench to the clinic; 5) Select and monitor pilot and exploratory studies and progress of Scholars aligned with the OAIC theme; 6) Monitor and evaluate OAIC progress, foster institutional collaborations, and leverage resources; 7) Provide programmatic and scientific guidance to training programs, pilot studies, and resource cores (RCs); and 8) Participate actively in the national OAIC network to help advance its mission of promoting independence in older Americans. The LAC coordinates annual reviews by an External Advisory Committee, an Institutional Advisory Committee, and a Research Education Component (REC) Advisory Committee. With RC2, the LAC supports a Community Advisory Committee (CAB). The LAC sponsors a weekly seminar on Geroscience, a monthly OAIC Executive Committee Meeting, an Annual Conference on Aging (a 3-day activity), two one-day symposia on aging per year, and bi-annual retreats where OAIC Scholars and pilot funding recipients present and discuss their work with UTHSCSA leadership and local experts. These activities enable a rich scientific and academic environment that further catalyzes transformative discoveries in translational geroscience. The LAC implements an online research service tracking and management system developed by RC3 (PROS) for effective monitoring and evaluation of activities and key performance indicators, and efficient preparation of reports. The LAC also provides an electronic management and communications platform that enhances cohesion within the SA OAIC. The LAC promotes application of advanced managerial concepts (e.g. Lean Six-Sigma) to streamline OAIC operations and foster coordination within RCs. Collectively, LAC initiatives and activities have been extremely successful in optimizing performance of the services that support science and advance the overall goals of our OAIC.